


The moment

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 第一次在一起後，隔天醒來...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The moment

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇沒頭沒尾小故事。
> 
> enjoy your read. :)

隔天一早，陽光透過窗戶灑落在床上的被褥，可能是一直以來的習慣又或者是被閃耀的陽光照的刺眼，Alex 率先的睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是Kara 的美麗的側臉，她們的手互相環繞在彼此的腰間，Kara 的頭埋在她的胸前，一股暖意流淌於Alex 全身，幸福，她從未感受過如此幸福的時刻。

周圍環繞著Kara 的氣味，溫熱的呼吸打在Alex 的身上，Alex的指尖開始滑行在光滑的肌膚上，從側腰出發，背部、肩膀，再到手臂，周身巡迴一次後，Alex 將指尖停在她的下巴上，專注的凝視眼前美麗金髮的主人，她不敢相信，一切，好像是一場夢。

也許是輕觸的搔癢感打擾了安睡的人，Kara 擾動著，一方面撥了撥那作亂的手，一方面往Alex 的方向靠近，熱度襲來，現在，她們彼此間幾乎沒有空隙，Alex可以感覺到Kara 胸前的柔軟壓在她的身上，不禁紅了臉，Alex 害羞的將她往外推，卻似乎引來對方不滿，於是腳跨向她不屬於自己的修長大腿，並收緊自己的手，圈住懷中的人，不讓動彈。

這下，Alex 更加面紅耳赤，Kara 胸部壓著自己，一手則放在自己的另一邊的胸部上，溫熱的氣息打落在赤裸的肌膚上，她的腳跨過自己的大腿，天啊！她完全可以碰到⋯

還沒能適應這樣的親密程度，Alex 困難的吞了吞口水，她的心跳速度正快馬加鞭的提升，體溫也逐漸的上升中。

呼吸，呼吸！冷靜，冷靜！  
Alex 告誡自己，深呼吸，試圖穩定自己的思緒，試圖忽略那些無意的觸碰，但⋯它就在那，越不想就越注意，手足無措的她，只能僵硬維持自己的姿勢，盡量不要再有任何的摩擦或碰觸。

「早安。」耳邊突然響起一聲慵懶充滿磁性的女聲，熱氣直接打在Alex 的耳朵，引起一陣顫抖，「原來你⋯嗯⋯啊」話到嘴邊的Alex 卻被接著一連串的碎吻給分了心，搔癢感讓Alex 瞬間忘卻了言語。

原本Kara 只是想逗逗Alex ，但是，Alex 的反應，讓她不由自主的伸出小舌，開始舔著、勾勒著紅透的耳廓並輕咬著精緻的耳垂，在Alex 身上的那隻手，也自動的搓揉起來。

「停⋯手。」Alex 有點氣喘的說著。

Kara 嘟著嘴，不甘心的吻了Alex 臉頰最後一口後，停了下來。

「太多了。」Alex 差一點就深陷其中了，Kara實在是......太令人難以抗拒了。

「我知道，sorry。」這不是Kara 的本意，只是，Alex 對她吸引太強烈了，她克制不住自己。Kara 從沒有想過自己是這麼飢渴，會這樣無度的索求，明明昨天就差不多天亮時才放過Alex ，明明她知道Alex 承受不了，但，她就是，沒有辦法，「Alex，你太吸引人了，我⋯我⋯」

Alex 手指抵用了Kara 的嘴，不讓她說話，「噓。」Kara 的衝動，她知道，因為，她也是這樣的心情，接著說「我愛你。」然後，輕輕的吻了Kara 一下。

「我也愛你，Alex 。」Kara 跟著露出一副燦爛笑容，比陽光還要閃耀，讓Alex的眼光捨不得離開她，兩人就這麼深情款款的凝視著對方好一會兒。

隨後將Kara 散亂的瀏海撥開，把一縷迷失的頭髮勾到Kara 的耳後，一頭金髮在陽光的照射下更加的閃亮，上帝總是不公平，祂給了氪星人強大的力量，精美絕倫的五官以及美麗的身體，Alex 看著Kara ，腦海中只浮現出一個字。

「你好美。」Alex 讚嘆的說。

被戀人這麼一誇，Kara 不好意思的回了句「謝謝。」Kara 知道自己不錯，以地球人的標準來看，但在Kara 的心裡，Alex 才是最美的那一個，沒有人比的上她。

「我還是不敢相信，你就在我的身邊，我在做夢嗎？如果是夢請不要讓我醒來。」Alex 一直有一股強烈的不安全感，那是長期下來的被Eliza 忽略，以及呆在一個這麼出色的人的身邊所造成的，讓她總覺得自己不夠好，她覺得Kara 這麼美好的事物，自己不配擁有，Kara 值得更好的。

感受到Alex 的不安，Kara 拉著Alex 的手握緊，「這是真的，這一切都是真實的，不要懷疑，我在這，就在你身邊。」然後，Kara 把手移到自己的嘴邊，吻了一下，接著說「我們會一直在一起，我要賴你一輩子，你趕都趕不走我了。」

「我喜歡這樣。」Kara 的動作及話語融化了Alex 的心。

「餓了嗎？我去買早餐給你吃。」Kara 溫柔的問著，要展現出體貼情人的一面。

Alex 搖搖頭，「不急，我想像這樣跟你多呆一會兒。」將自己的額頭抵著Kara ，身體保持著剛醒來的姿勢，彼此的氣味融為一體，心跳的節奏也跟著同步，這一刻，世界上所有的事都不再重要，重要的只有眼前的這一個人。

這是，屬於她們兩個人的時刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀，
> 
> 每發一篇文，還是都會期待有些回應，  
> 所以，說說自己的感想吧，各位~
> 
> 一樣的，  
> 喜歡的話，kudos或留言，當然留言最好了，謝謝！


End file.
